The specific aims of this study are to: 1) compare the efficacy of lamivudine versus placebo versus lamivudine followed by the combination of lamivudine plus Intron A in patients with chronic hepatitis B infection who are interferon alpha non-responders; and 2) assess the safety of the three treatment regiments.